The New Eppes
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Both Robin and Amita Eppes go into labor at the same time. Their husbands are panicked, and their wives are angry at them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs.

**Eppes Babies**

Both Amita and Robin were due any day now. Both were miserable, although Robin tried to claim she was more miserable because she was having twins.

"That's not fair," Amita Eppes had cried at Robin Eppes.

"It is so fair," Robin had screamed. Don and Charlie had to end up breaking up a fight between their very pregnant wives over what was fair or not.

Everyone pretty much left the room if Amita and Robin were in the same room.

Robin and Don had been married two years and Amita and Charlie had been married for one year when both girls had announced their pregnancies at the same dinner.

Alan was thrilled to be getting three grandchildren in the same month.

"I'm going to spoil them rotten," he declared to Larry. Larry had laughed, because he and Megan had a six month old daughter named Aurora Skye Reeves-Fleinhardt, and Alan was already spoiling her. Megan and Larry had named him grandfather because neither of their fathers were involved in their lives. Alan had been thrilled to take over that role.

"I'm going nuts," Charlie whined to his brother.

"For the same reason I am," Don asked Charlie. Charlie nodded.

"Stop complaining," Colby told the two Eppes boys.

"You're lucky you just got married," Charlie told Colby.

"Lena and I might start trying for a baby in a few years," Colby explained.

Both Eppes boys shot each other panicked looks when their phone rangs.

"Where are you, Robin Eppes screamed at her husband. I'm in labor! Your father is timing my contractions. Get back here right now, you stupid idiot!"

Don winced. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Baby," Don told his wife.

"I'm in labor too, you moron," Amita yelled at her husband.

"I'm coming with Don," a wincing Charlie told his wife because of the sheer decibel of her voice.

"I can't find my keys," Don cried after he hung up the phone with his wife.

"I can't find mine either," Charlie whined.

David and Colby laughed. "We'll drive you," David told them.

Charlie and Don were forced to the back seat as David drove them to Charlie's house.

"I hate you," Robin screamed at Don when the door opened.

"I love you too," Don said.

"I wish you were dead," Amita cried to her husband as another contraction hit her.

About an hour later, Robin's contractions were five minutes apart, so Don decided to head to the hospital with his angry, in pain wife. Amita's contractions were seven minutes apart, but Charlie just decided to go with his brother and sister-in-law.

Megan, Larry, Alan, David, and Colby followed the four to the hospital.

"I want drugs," Robin told her OB/GYN as soon as one of her contractions was over.

"I'll give you an epidural," her doctor told her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this naturally," Amita whined four hours later as she began pushing.

"You can do this," Charlie encouraged his wife.

"I hate you," Amita snarled at her husband.

Charlie laughed, but stopped when the baby's head appeared. He passed out.

"I can't believe you," she cried. Luckily, Alan was right outside the room so he filled in for his youngest son.

A few seconds later, the cry of a newborn filled the air.

"It's a girl," announced Amita's doctor just as Charlie woke up.

"Did I miss it," he asked.

"Of course you missed it, Amita said. But I don't care, because we made the most beautiful little girl ever."

Charlie slowly got up and went back to his wife and new daughter's side. "She is beautiful," Charlie said in awe.

"We still haven't picked out a name yet," Amita whined to her husband.

"We'll think of one," Charlie said.

In Robin's room, she had already given birth to one baby and Don hadn't even passed out.

"I can't do this again," Robin sobbed.

"Yes you can," Don encouraged his wife.

A few minutes later, the second twin was born.

"They're adorable," Robin said to her husband. Don nodded.

"We still have to choose between our top four name choices," Don reminded her.

Three hours later, Amita and the baby were in Robin's room. Charlie was holding the baby, although David had declared he wasn't letting anybody hold her.

"What's her name," Don asked his brother.

"We'd like you to meet Margaret May Eppes, said Charlie. Her nickname is Maggie May."

Don sighed and rolled his eyes. "You love that song way too much, Buddy. But it's sweet you named her after Mom."

"What'd you name your girls," Charlie asked Don.

"We'd like you to meet Charlotte Megan and Margaret Alana Eppes," Robin said.

"Our Margaret is nicknamed Mara," Don explained.

"I can't believe we both named daughters Margaret," Amita said.

"I can't believe you named one of them after me," a teary Charlie told his brother.

The three newly born Eppes were content to just sleep. They weren't aware of how much their families loved them, but they would eventually know.

Mara and Charlotte Eppes would be Don and Robin's only children, but they didn't mind. Mara was the genius and graduated from Stanford when she was eleven, younger than her uncle had been. Charlie had called that unfair. Charlotte wasn't a genius, but she was a musical prodigy. She was writing her own music by the age of seven.

Maggie May Eppes was sixteen months old when she was joined by a brother named Donald Alan Eppes. He was nicknamed Danny, a combination of Donald and Alan.

Maggie May was four and Danny was three when Amita gave birth to a daughter named Cassandra Robin Eppes. Cassandra was the couple's final child. Danny was a genius who graduated from CalSci when he was sixteen.

Alan was in his glory with five biological grandchildren, but he considered Megan and Larry's kids, Colby's kids, and David's kids to be his grandchildren. Every single one of them called him "Grandpa".

The Eppes were happy, but everyone else was happy that Robin and Amita weren't pregnant together again.

* * *

I came up with idea awhile ago, but it was Amita and Liz. I like Robin better than Liz, so that's why I chose Robin. I also love the idea of both Don and Charlie naming their daughters Margaret. I always had Charlie naming his daughter Maggie May because he loved the song by Rod Stewart so much.


End file.
